


Best I never had

by iloveitblue



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Daniel is forever in denial, Jack is an asshole to his crush, and Peggy ships them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best I never had

**Author's Note:**

> This is for peggycarterness. Who is my giftee for JDAW. hoorah!

Jack is an asshole and Daniel hates him. Peggy knows better. She knows that Daniel likes Jack, even though Daniel doesn’t. and she also happens to know that Jack likes Daniel even though he’s always bullying him. They get into argument with every little thing. (Honestly, boys and feelings. What are you gonna do?)

Things start to change when Dooley assigns them as partners and they have to work on every single case because Dooley thinks it’ll be good for both of them to get off of their high horses. Jack learns little things about Daniel and so does Daniel but not before a big argument of course. They start having these inside jokes that nobody really understands but never fails to make each other smile or chuckle. 

 Peggy sees these little changes, and tries not to comment on it, hoping that they can get their heads out of their asses long enough to acknowledge what’s in front of them.  Peggy calls them out on it individually, because she has had enough of the pining and the doe eyes, but the boys just refuse to listen to her. So fine. Let them wallow in their own self pity.

Then a mission comes along that Daniel cannot participate in but Jack is leading. So Dooley assigns Peggy as Jack’s temporary partner. During which Daniel stays at HQ to be consumed by his own thoughts. He starts thinking ‘ _what if Peggy is right?’_ and we all know that she is. Daniel’s just too stubborn to believe it. Meanwhile, Jack is having a crisis because he is faced with the realization that he might actually die on this mission and then he’s never going to be able to tell Daniel the truth. Peggy snaps him out of it and is basically a badass trying to save Jack Thompson’s arrogant ass. 

On the way home, Peggy gives Jack advice: ‘ _Tell him. The worst he can do is say no.’_  To which Jack replies with,  _‘No, the worst he can do is tell me we could still be friends but he’ll never act the same way again. The worst thing that could happen when he finds out is that I’ll lose him. I don’t want that.’_ Peggy nods her understanding and offers a different advice. 

_‘Try being nice to him.’_

Jack follows her advice and lessens the asshole-ness he dons everyday. Daniel is skeptical about the change but doesn’t pursue it. After all, you don’t question the good things that happen to you. But the curiosity eats at Daniel and he finally has to ask. When Jack cracks and finally spills everything, Daniel doesn’t know how to respond and Jack doesn’t wait for his answer anyway. He leaves Daniel in that alley to give him time to think before he can follow Jack to the theater. 

A few days pass and Jack doesn’t change but Daniel sees it now. How Jack shows the signs that he truly genuinely cares about Daniel… and Daniel, well, he has a lot to think about. The only question is…

What is Daniel going to do about it?

~~Find out in the next episode!~~

**Author's Note:**

> if the video doesn't work, [here's the link. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2ArL-SZekI)


End file.
